


Chiaki on an Adventure

by ick_yy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Other, chiaki being soft, just chiaki on an adventure, rambling thoughts, snowy walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ick_yy/pseuds/ick_yy
Summary: Chiaki goes to the store to buy a charger!She has some pretty peaceful thoughts. thats the entire drabble.
Kudos: 6





	Chiaki on an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing a fanfic that i've posted,, i know its bad,, pleas spare me,

The air was cold.  
Freezing, according to the technical terms. People rushed down the streets faster than usual, covered from head to toe in layers that barely showed their skin.  
Snow lightly coated the ground. Not enough to stay, obviously. It was a thin film, wiped away with the smallest touch.  
Not enough to leave a significant impact, obviously. It wouldn’t be enough to leave a layer of ice on the road, stunting most driving ability.  
It wouldn’t be enough for little kids to run about, making snowmen and sledding down hills in cheap plastic circles.  
It wouldn’t be enough to be noticed by most of the people walking by him. Just a small detail. Something you wouldn’t notice if someone didn’t point it out, like a brick being off-center.  
And once you notice it, there’s no forgetting about it.  
In turn, this led Chiaki to gaze off into the sky, not a cloud in sight.  
Well, that wasn’t true. The sky was filled with clouds. They all melded together, making one super-cloud. You couldn’t see the sun. You couldn’t see the blue sky above.  
Just grey.  
The frost nipped at her fingers.  
Gloves would’ve been nice to wear. But, she didn’t. She knew exactly where they were, sitting back on her dresser. A pair of wool mittens, with snowmen embroidered on the back. The forgotten mittens, cursed to sit at home and wait.  
Did they even have feelings?  
What were they waiting for?  
Were they waiting for her to come back home and put them on? That would make her hands warm.  
But home was so far away by now. She should just keep walking.  
Where was she even going, anymore? The snow distracted her.  
Like a side mission. You get so focused on the side task, you forget the actual task at hand. It just keeps the plot from moving forward in most games. Or, in some cases, it adds more to the plot.  
She doesn’t think that staring at the snow will help move her story along.  
So, she continued walking. One foot in front of the other, step by step.  
Step.  
Step.  
Step.  
She was still thinking about the original task. It took her a few more steps to remember.  
The store. Right. Her charger was broken. She needed a new one, as simple as that.  
She went through a lot of chargers.  
It cost her a lot of money, in retrospect.  
She’d plug it in the wall next to her bed.  
But, the bed was always too close to the wall. It messed up the usb side.  
Eventually, she had to contort the cable into awkward positions to make it work. That was when she had to go and get a new one.  
She wished that she could use public transportation.  
That was always easier. She’d get on the metro, and then she’d nap for a few minutes. When she woke up, she’d be right by the store. It was so easy, she preferred it over walking in the cold.  
But, she forgot her metro card.  
It was back at home. Sitting on the counter.  
Right next to the gloves.  
Was it waiting for her to come home, too?  
But, she didn’t need to go home. It’d be longer to go home and get the metro card, so she kept walking.  
Sorry, metro card. I guess it’s your day off.  
She wasn’t really sure who everyone used the metro on days like these.  
Maybe everyone on the streets forgot their card?  
It almost made her feel bad for them. So many cards, sitting back home.  
Maybe it had a partner card? Objects could be sentient, for all she knew.  
It wasn’t uncommon in games she’s played.  
Like the game about bread. Did bread have feelings?  
What if it hurt when she ate a sandwich with bread on it?  
Oh well.  
Sandwiches were tasty, she’s not going to stop eating sandwiches to save bread’s feelings.  
Her shoes clicked against the concrete.  
Click. Click. Click.  
It was a nice sound. Like when she played a fighting game, and had to press buttons faster than usual.  
She liked the clicks of the buttons.  
They felt smooth under her fingers. The joysticks were never as smooth, thankfully. If the joysticks were smooth, her thumb would slide off. She wouldn’t get anything done if her thumb kept sliding off the joystick.  
Or, like the big arcade machines, with the red ball for a joystick. Those were easy to use.  
She continued to walk in silence.  
The wind gave her face a rosy tint, but her hood managed to keep most of the wind away from her exposed skin.  
It was cold. But, she was almost there, right?  
Wrong.  
At a quick realization of the street signs, she was supposed to turn about three blocks ago.  
She just wanted to go home, at this point.  
Did she really need a new charger?  
Her phone could go uncharged for a few days. If anyone needed her, they could email her!  
It was a great idea, considering the fact that she has about 700 unread emails at all times.  
She signed up to be emailed for a lot of new game releases.  
The curse of being too unbothered to unsubscribe.  
It was too cold to go all the way back home, anyways.  
Was it warm enough to walk back another three blocks?  
In her opinion, it wasn’t. So, she glanced around a bit. It was the first time she’d paid to the actual buildings around her since the beginning of her walk.  
Maybe a smaller corner store? It looked like it was selling groceries.  
That’s not what she needed, to be honest.  
Or a sushi place?  
That seemed small. Not very busy.  
Maybe they wouldn’t mind if she hung out in there for a bit. They wouldn’t, right?  
It’s not like they’d kick out a customer.  
She could always buy something with the charger money,  
And then take a quick nap afterwards!  
That seemed rational enough.  
So, after working it out in her brain for what seemed like hours, she ducked into the sushi place.  
The smell was.. pungent.  
It had the smell of cleaning supplies and raw fish.  
It was repulsive, but at least it was warm.


End file.
